Arrowverse Comic: Nightwing Season 0
by Nightwing0126
Summary: Arrowverse: Taking place befor Blüdhaven's Dark Knight Nightwing seeks vengeance for a comatose Babs Gordon and after a month hiatus re-dawns the black & blue and leaves the scum of Blüdhaven black, blue, & red. This story contains mature themes some readers may be offended by read at your own risk and I hope you enjoy my version of an Arrow Season 0... for Nightwing
1. Chapter 1: Decleration

**Author's Note: please remember this is Dick Grayson, he is someone who loves to joke around with the scum and villainy he fights. I am trying a darker tone for this Nightwing story it deals with a lot of brutality and mature themes but still Dick is the Bright Knight so I have to add some humor.**

* * *

"My name is Richard Grayson, all I wanted was a normal life. Then the woman I love was shot, my hand has been forced and her shooter will regret his decision to pull that trigger ."

* * *

Nightwing Season 0 Chapter 1: Declaration

 **Flashback: Blüdhaven, New Jersey: First day of the second month in the new nest apartment complex**

"Hey Babs!" Dick shouted from downstairs, "Can you come down for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied walking down the stairs, "What's up?" She asked when she saw the Nightwing suit laid out on the coffee table in the den.

"I've been thinking…" Dick said walking to the suit holding the V shaped mask in his hand, "I've never had a normal life, first I was an acrobat, then an orphan ward of a billionaire who in secret was a vigilante, then I was that vigilante's first sidekick, then I was my own vigilante who has done more for Blüdhaven in one month than Batman has done in eleven years for Gotham." He said putting the mask on the table and turning to her, "I want a chance to have a normal life, let's let Batgirl and Robin die in Gotham. We have a chance to be normal why don't we take it?" He said excitedly.

"Dick" Babs sighed, "it's adorable that you think we can have a normal life but you have an alien as an ex-girlfriend and a speedster as a best friend. I'm the daughter of the Police Commissioner of the GCPD by day and Batgirl by night, I don't think we can have a normal life but we can try." She started before placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

 **Present Day: Blüdhaven General Hospital**

Dick stood next to Barbara's hospital bed replaying those words in his head, "I don't think we can have a normal life but we can try."

As a tear rolled down his face he heard a familiar voice with a British accent, "Master Dick." The man struggled to say as he was almost in tears. Dick turned around to see Alfred Pennyworth.

"Alfie." Dick said quietly after collapsing into a hug crying.

"I-I came as soon as I could but I-I can't stay long, Master Bruce knows and he is also upset, despite your split and his tactics of finding criminals by using you two as bait he loves both of you." Alfred said starting to cry.

"If he truly loved us then he shouldn't have sent us away" Dick stated angrily as the embrace ended, "if he hadn't kicked us out of Gotham, this" he snapped and pointed at Barbara, "THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" He shouted.

"You don't know that." Alfred fired back defensively , "It could've been much worse, it could've been Joker who did it and she could be dead or both of you could been shot by this mystery man." Alfred then sighed, "Look I have to go but alert me when she wakes up Master Dick." Alfred said sympathetically and put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "I'm here for you sir."

Dick for the first time since he found her smirked, "Thank you Alfred, that means a lot." Alfred nodded and left, Dick walked up to Barbara's unconscious body and took her limp hand he stood there for a few minuets a few of the words started playing in his head, "I don't think we can haves a normal life."

"Sir." A red headed nurse said startling Dick, "Sorry for startling you but you should go home, we'll inform you if anything happens." She said with a smile trying to cheer him up.

Dick nodded, "Thank you nurse." He said sadly before kissing Bab's forehead and walking out of the hospital.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven: New Nest apartments #1940**

Dick walked into his closet and grabbed the box containing his Nightwing gear and threw it on the sofa he then proceeded to open his laptop and hack the Bat-Computer and the security system at his complex the then paused the video when the shooter was in view and used the Bat-Computer's facial recognition software to identify the culprit as Carmine Falcone, the head of the Falcone crime family, "Time for some fresh air." He opened the box and suited up Nightwing opened the window the cool air flooded the room and it felt good on his face... well the parts that were exposed on his face, he shot his grapple and flew into the night he saw how during his month long hiatus the city had gone back to shit, he saw a man in a nice dressed suit with a white rose in his suit pocket trying to mug a woman, Nightwing jumped down and slammed the thug into a brick wall, "RUN!" He growled at the woman after she ran the thug started to stir as the man reached for his gun Nightwing threw a Wing-Ding through his hand then grabbed the man by his jacket, "My turn." He growled again and tied the thug upside down from a nearby lamp post.

The man opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, "What the hell?" When his vision cleared up and he saw Nightwing he shouted.

Nightwing paced back and forth, "We need to talk. Where is your boss Carmine Falcone?" His low growl and anger showed he wasn't playing around.

"I-I ain't telling you jack shit." The thug said scared shitless, Nightwing cracked him in the ribs with enough force to break 3 ribs, "Wrong answer" Nightwing shouted, "Where is Boss Falcone?!"

"Fuck off!" The thug shouted then Nightwing cracked him on the head with an Escrima Stick, "Ow! You're a fuckin animal!" The thug screamed.

"Spill it and I'll stop." Nightwing growled pulling out a taser.

"Okay, okay I-I'll tell you, he left yesterday, but he'll be back in 2 days." The thug spilled the beans, "Please don't taze me I have a family."the thug pleaded tears rolling down his face.

Nightwing then walked up to him and whispered, "if you're lying I'll dislocate the other one."

"The other wha-" the thug didn't get to finish as in 2 swift motions the thug's arm was dislocated and broken by Nightwing who threw a Wing-Ding cutting the rope causing the thug to fall in the top of his head knocking him out.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Police Department: The Next Day**

Sargent Amy Rohrbach arrived at the BPD Precinct to a crowd of boys in blue standing outside the front door talking about something, she made her way to the front to see a brutalized thug with a sticky note on him stating:

"At least 3 broken ribs, dislocated and broken arm, and a concussion

DON'T MAKE ME DO YOUR JOB FOR YOU!

-Nightwing" There was a bird logo on the stick note

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Amy shouted angrily.

Later that day Dick Grayson returned home and walked to a giant white board taped to the white board was a picture of every member of the Falcone Crime Family he looked at one of the members, "First up, it'sah you… Mario." He sneered.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, New Jersey 10:00pm**

Nightwing jumped out of his window and shot a grappler line to a nearby water tower and scoffed, "Is this a joke? Because I know it's a trap." Shining in the sky was a light blue bird, a Nightwing signal if you will, "Either way I'm going to answer."

* * *

 **BPD Precinct 10:25pm**

Amy Rohrbach was standing next to the signal, she was the only one there everyone else had gone home and there is no Anti-Vigilante Taskforce. Nightwing silently jumped down behind her and cautiously approached her and shut off the spotlight, "You rang?" He said making her jump and pull her gun on him, he quickly in a elbow to the gut and a steal of the gun disarmed her.

"I just wanted to talk!" She shouted, "Look Nightwing I don't know who the hell you think you are but we aren't Gotham we don't trust vigilantes in tights going around beating up innocent-" from there she was cut off

"Innocent?" He questioned arching an eyebrow, "Sargent do you know who that man works for?" He asked, "That man works for the Falcone Crime Family, he works for the man that shot the Commissioner of the GCPD's baby girl, I vowed to protect her and I failed, so now I'm out for blood and vengeance like my mentor was." He stated coldly.

"Who's your mentor?" Amy asked frightened backing away from Nightwing.

Nightwing spoke as he started walking towards her, "He is vengeance, he is the night, he…Is… **BATMAN**." He stated when he was right in her face before catching her when she started to fall and threw her back to the roof.

With fear in her eyes all she could ask was, "B-Batman trained you?"

"He didn't just train me" Nightwing growled, "I fought beside him" he stated his hair blowing in the wind he was visible thanks to Rohrbach's flashlight, "As one of his sideki-partners, as his friend, as the man that will succeed him. I fought along side him as Robin." He walked past a frightened Rohrbach.

"We may hunt you." Amy said starting to get up, Nightwing turned to her, "Just a heads up." She said with a shrug.

"Let me give you a warning." Nightwing said turning to the city and pulling out his grapple gun aiming it where he wanted to fire, "Don't get in my way." He fired the gun and grappled away.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Streets 11:00pm**

What most would see as a regular Joe Shmoe going for a jog during the day, was a low ranking thug for Mario Falcone running from Nightwing, "I didn't do nothin'!" The man shouted. Nightwing then threw a bola around the man's ankles and walked closer he knelt down on one knee he carefully rolled the man over, the thug went for a punch and got a broken arm for that, Nightwing grabbed him by the suit jacket and lifted the man up, "I have a message for your boss's family and your going to deliver it to "Jump-man Mario" got it." Nightwing threatened.

"Yeah." The man said pissing his pants, "What is the message?" He asked.

"Nightwing is on the hunt. He will go places the BPD can't, he can't be bought or bribed, you poked a sleeping dragon and he will burn down your criminal empire until only "The Roman" left and then he will let the Falcone empire fall starting with Mario." He then untied the thug and the man ran away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys Nightwing0126 here how did you like the first chapter of what i affectionately like to call, "Brutalwing" and it takes place before Blüdhaven's Dark Knight and will have three archs**

 **1\. Taking Down Falcone**

 **2\. Gaining Rohrbach's trust**

 **3\. Gaining the city's faith**

 **I am doing this as a writter's block but it shouldn't effect my uploads and I think I should've done this before Nightwing Season 1 Part 1 so feel free to call out continuity errors and I hope you enjoy the ride**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Misbehavin' On Purpose

**Disclaimer: I** **DO NOT** **CONDONE OR APROVE OR RAPE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM THIS IS PURELY TO ADD A REASON TO FURTHER PUSH NIGHTWING CLOSER TO** **THAT** **LINE**

* * *

Nightwing Season 0 Chapter 2:Not Misbehavin' on Purpose

 **Blüdhaven. New Jersey**

A woman was running across the rooftops keeping her eyes on her target and jumped down.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven New Jersey 5:00pm New Nest apartment #1940**

Dick Grayson arrived home from a long day of training and immediately showered then changed into his suit and flipped a chalkboard which he disguised as an enlarged picture of him and Barbara at their senior prom, "As soon as it's dark" he looked out the window, "work begins"

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Streets 7:45pm (Sunset)**

Nightwing was chasing the woman who stole the thug he was chasing from him, "Stop! I need information from him!" He growled enraged.

"Sorry hotness but a lot of people are willing to pay for his body lifeless." Tarantula said, "I thought you retired." She called back, "If you can catch up you can ask him, or me anything you want." she winked at Nightwing.

"Hotness?" Nightwing questioned arching an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get me to seduce you?" He shouted a few steps behind.

"Maybe." Tarantula called out before getting tackled by Nightwing he dragged the thug a little bit away.

"What do you want man?" The man asked.

"Joey Grassi. I need some information from you." Nightwing said threateningly while standing on the man's elbow, "Where is Mario Falcone!?" He shouted as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played in the background thanks to someone blasting their car radio with the window down, "If you don't answer the bell will toll for you." He growled.

"Y-y-you d-don't k-kill." Joey shuddered

"He may not" Tarantula said as she seductively walked up and crouched down, "But I do, so give the man what he wants, so I can get what I want." She threatened. Nightwing gave her a Bat-glare, "What I'm bored"

Nightwing leaned close and whispered with an angry growl, "I never agreed to the deal you offered because I'm in a VERY serious relationship in fact it's because of something that happened to her that I put this damn thing back on. I just wanted a normal fucking life." He turned to the thug, "WHERE'S MARIO!? Nightwing shouted.

"Warehouse district, Falcone shipping, I swear that's where he is." Nightwing knocks him out. Tarantula then spun Nightwing to facing her.

"I think you can entertain me sexy ass." She said a twinkle in her eye.

Nightwing pushes her away, "No. I told you I'm in a serious relationship."

'You also said something happened to her" Tarantula said as she seductively walked towards Nightwing and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She said, before Nightwing had a chance to reply she started French kissing him shoving her tongue down his throat. Nightwing threw her off, "I SAID NO!" he shouted pulling out his Escrima sticks and charged at her, Tarantula dodged and knocked him unconscious with a leg scissors she then walked up to his belt and grabbed some handcuffs. Tarantula smiled, "I knew he was kinky." She proceeded to cuff him to a nearby lamp post that Joey was lying against unconscious Tarantula pulled down Nightwing's leg armor and underwear and started to stroke his cock and she motioned her lips while doing it after his cock was erect which was around the time he was regaining consciousness she started to give him a blowjob gagging herself every time she slid his dick into her mouth.

"Please for the love of God stop NOW." Nightwing ordered as he came in her mouth.

"Don't worry wonderdick I'm almost done just anal left, me having to handcuff you could've been avoided if you just fucked me on the rooftop." She said lowering her tights and panties.

"So let me make sure I get this straight. When you're bored you fuck strangers and if they don't want to fuck you, they get rapped?" Nightwing asked with total seriousness.

"Is it really rape if a woman does it?" Tarantula asked inserting Nightwing's dick in her ass.

"Yes it is."Nightwing growled straight faced as his dick tore into her ass.

"AW FUUUUUCK YEESSSSSS!" Tarantula screamed as she finished then as a courtesy pulled Nightwing's Pants up and re-attached his belt. Then killed Joey and ran before Nightwing could uncuff himself. Nightwing looked at the time it was 2:30am his alarm was for 6:00am he decided to call it a night imminently went home and showered for 30 minuets contemplating what just happened then went to bed. Richard woke up the next day and stared into space for a second thinking about what happened last night until his phone rang, Dick picked it up.

"Grayson residence" it felt weird not saying "Grayson/Gordon residence… Richard speaking" he paused for a long time, "T-This is Dick."

"Isn't it Grayson and Gordon resistance sir?" Alfred spoke calmly.

"Not as long as she's comatose Alfie." Dick stated tiredly rubbing crust out of his eyes.

"Then why did you contact me sir, if I may ask?"Alfred asked puzzled and concerned.

"I was raped Alfred… by another costumed vigilante. I can't report it, that would expose me plus I don't know that woman's identity. I may have to put my hunt for the Roman on hold to catch this chica." Dick stated sadly lowering his head.

"Wait. "The Roman" as in Carmine Falcone? He shot Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Dick replied quietly.

"You will not give up on the search for Carmine." Alfred snapped, " Now I will look into this woman after you give me a description of her outfit as for right now… don't you need to get ready for a day of the Policing the streets of Blüdhaven ?" Alfred asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Dick replied and walked to the shower.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Police Precinct**

Dick was at his desk eating a donut, "Jesus can you look any more stereotypical?" Gannon Malloy asked.

Dick swallowed his bite, "Probably." Then let out a burp.

"Anyway I'm gonna workout our shift is over want to join me?" Gannon asked.

"Nah, I'm going to the hospital gonna see if Barbara woke up." Dick said as he put on his leather jacket

"Dude, you go there everyday and sit there doing nothing." Gannon started.

"SHE WOULD DO THE SAME FOR ME!" Dick shouted standing up before storming out of the building and driving off, he didn't go to the hospital he went to Gotham and to a toy store and he bought a Batgirl stuffed toy he then drove to Blüdhaven General he placed the toy in her hand and just sat down hoping she would wake up a nurse walked in, "Any changes nurse?" Richard asked quietly.

"None that I know of." Dick's eyes lowered, "She'll wake up." The nurse said reassuringly.

"I know." Dick looked at Babs, "She doesn't know how much I love her, what I am doing for her, all I think is if she wakes up… no WHEN she wakes up…"

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Streets 11:30pm**

"would she accept it" Nightwing was running across a rooftop and away from the BPD "One of the things I miss from wearing short shorts… the trust of the GCPD" His own friend Gannon was chasing him with his squad leader Amy Rohrbach, she was missing on purpose because she knew he was doing good for the city and she wasn't going to let this city die even if it meant letting a vigilante get away if only she knew what Grayson did off the clock suddenly Tarantula dropped a smoke pellet behind Nightwing

"Follow me" she whispered, "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises Blüdhaven Branch 12:00 am**

Tarantula was standing atop the building and didn't flinch when Nightwing landed on the roof, she turned to face him without her mask on, that was in her hand.

She looked at him saddens in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She said quietly she looked up at Nightwing, "Dick, can you forgive me?" Her face was familiar once the name clicked in his mind he took off his mask.

"Catalina?! IT WAS YOU!" He shouted, "For god sakes we went to the BPD Police Academy together! You basically threw yourself at me" then he paused, "wait… how did you know?" He asked.

"Your butt, I knew it was you last night sexy ass. Look I'm in debt to the Falcone Crime Family, I'm trying to reform but they want my head for injuring Mario" she turned her back to him arms crossed she turned her head to where half her head was visible, "I know you're looking for him." She stared off into the distance pulled out her guns, 2 Desert Eagles and chucked them off the roof of the building, "I can get you information and help you take them down."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Dick asked standing next to her on the edge of the roof.

* * *

 **Flashback, Blüdhaven General 11:00pm**

"I visited her." Dick looked puzzled.

"Who?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend, I saw her lying there motionless, I walked up to her body and I gotta admit she's very pretty, one of those girls others get jealous of. I saw the neckless next to her with the engagement ring on it and the note you left." Dick was staring at her rain pouring down.

"Why did you visit Babs?" He asked.

"I needed to see the girl who has your heart under lock and key. I know who she was" Catalina smirked, "Grey armor, yellow bat symbol, black cowl with a hole for the hair to stick out of attacked to a duel colored cape black exterior and a yellow interior, yellow gloves, yellow boots, a utility bet, and a red bat-purse… for some reason. Envision those on her quite frankly phenomenal figure and you got yourself Batgirl."

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprise Blüdhaven Building**

Dick was looking at her, "Your doing good for this city Grayson, Rohrbach knows it, Chief Redhorn knows and hates it, and Gannon knows it, and I know it, I'll help you take them down and skip town." Catalina said before giving Dick a kiss on the cheek.

"I work alone." Dick replied.

"You didn't before the gut shot, Nightwing & Batgirl, "Blüdhaven's Dynamic Duo", "Blüdhaven's Guardian Angles." Catalina mocked, " and before that "The Terrific Trio" Batman, Robin, & Batgirl, and before that "The Dynamic Duo" Batman & Robin." Catalina said mockingly.

"I do remember that, but this is **MY** fight, not yours." Dick glared at her, "Stay out of my way" Catalina grabbed his arm.

"No. Weather you like it or not we're partners." Catalina stated firmly arms crossed.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Fine. That doesn't mean I have to like it." Nightwing and Tarantula stood side by side and jumped off and Nightwing shot a grapple.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I understand that was probably the cringeist and worst sex scene in the history of... my writing and I HATEhate writing it because I know it will be bad so believe me I do that as rare as possible and you think being 22 years of age I'd be able to write a sex scene. And I want to reinforce the disclaimer I do not and will never condone rape in any way, shape, or form. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter besides for the cringe and be on the lookout for chapter 3**


End file.
